Wishing Upon a Falling Star
by Creative Spunk
Summary: In the future, Earth has become a harsh planet to live on. To compensate, the government starts experimenting with space travel and the possibilities of establishing life on other planets. With this, a girl's dream of dancing with the stars might actually come true.


**A/N: Hello readers. Thanks for checking out this story. Glad that you were interested enough in it to come and read. This here is new story that I'm working for. Hope you like, and by the way. I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its distributions. Wish I did. _ Too bad for me. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Bold= Mysterious Voice**

_Italics= Hinata's Thoughts_

**

* * *

**

_In the future, space travel is just being tested out. A young girl sacrifices her once in a lifetime chance to go and dance with the stars in order to stay on Earth to pursue a pointless love. Unbeknown to her, fate may give her one more chance to achieve her dream._

_XXXX  
_

Hinata couldn't believe it. She had finally did it. She had finally achieved her dream. Her lifelong wish no _DREAM _of sixteen and a half years had finally come true. Hinata had finally made it into space.

She was floating in the never ending black void or the _final frontier _in her space suit. Its skintight elastic and spandex-like material pressed against her body in a snug embrace of silver. She had all the functions of a spacesuit and more. It was more advanced. Way more advanced. The air pressure was top notch and so was the temperature regulator which kept the temperature inside the suit a stable temperature no matter what changes happened in space around her. She could be directly in the suns rays or put into pitch blackness and still maintain a normal body temperature.

Hinata also had advancements in shields that protected her from sun radiation and radiation from against foreign particles as well as micro meteoroids.

Her silver helmet was also air tight and highly equipped. Inside, the helmet was literally a computer. The screen that looked out into space had programs all over the screen that conveyed to Hinata information as to what she was looking at. The screen was also equipped with the highest protection of at UV rays from the sun. The astronaut could look directly at the sun for hours and never have to worry about damaging his/her eyesight.

Plus, her helmet was genius when it came to internal pressure and breathing. The helmet absorbed the energy from sunlight to power the oxygen system and suit mobility. Tons of energy could be stored and used when other functions couldn't work properly, so Hinata could go about 8 days with just a little amount of sunlight. Even more was the suit mobility. Hinata could move around as if she was the most flexible person in the world and not worry about damaging the suit or it locking up.

Ah, how technology has advanced.

Hinata's pupil less lilac eyes were opened wide in amazement. The galaxy, no the universe was spread open for her to gaze at like a book.

Below her was Earth with its blueness expressing water, greenness expressing land, and whiteness expressing clouds. On T.V., this view might have seemed somewhat boring, but in space, the view was beautiful. Thought it might seem have seemed typical for someone to describe it as that, the view was beautiful none the less.

Letting her eyes glance around, Hinata couldn't help but squeal when she saw the Sun and other planets in her galaxy. Earth's moon Luna and the planets: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.(Pluto was not included for many years since scientist decided that it was more of a dwarf planet.) She could even see other celestial figures beyond them.

How lucky Hinata was to be able to be out here in space enjoying such a marvelous view. Very lucky. Lucky like the one in a trillion chance of being able to grab a hold of a star.

Simultaneously, Hinata sent a brain wave to her booster jet pack and, at once, she was gliding through space towards the star closest to her.

The star, which looked to be 12 feet away and counting, was glowing brightly, letting its white brilliance guide Hinata like a sign. In what seemed like forever but actually 14.3 seconds, Hinata finally made it to the star.(Pretty amazing seeming as how stars are supposed to be millions even billion of light years away)

Hinata reached out with both hands and gently cupped the star; its cosmic energy hummed with the contact and Hinata felt acutely aware of warmth from the star spreading not only through her suit to her hands but to the rest of her body. The sensations were out of this world and beyond.

It was as this moment that Hinata thought, _'Oh, how I wish Naruto-kun was here to share this moment with me.'_

Suddenly, an onslaught of events occurred. Hinata tore her eyes away from the star of which she was holding and cast her eyes around. Surely Naruto was supposed to be here to experience such a historical, once-in-a-lifetime, and memorable moment with her.

Wasn't it her dream? Her wish?

Hinata's eyes scanned her surroundings, hoping to see the mischievous blue-eyed blond, yet all she saw was the sun and other celestial bodies. She almost wished for them to get out of the way so that she could search for Naruto. Hinata couldn't find him anywhere and was panicking when it seemed her disappointment in Naruto not being with her was becoming obvious. Whatever light around her, save for the star that she was holding, was dimming and the planets were closing in on her.

The star hummed with an extra pulse of energy as it cast brighter light while a mysterious voice asked why was she so worried about Naruto not being here to experience the moment with her.

'_I'm worried' _Hinata said at the voice ,_'because I love him. Things aren't the same when he isn't. _

_here. This moment isn't so exciting_ _or thrilling if he's not here to enjoy it with me. Isn't it normal for _

_people to enjoy the best moments of their lives with the person they care about the most?' _

'_In fact,' _stated Hinata as her hands clenched around the star with determination rising up from within her,_'my heart shall and will always be where he is.'_**'Even when** **he is stuck on Earth? Would you wish to be with him then?'**_'Absolutely,'_Hinata thought back in defiance. **'If that is your wish, then so be it.'**

All of a sudden, the star lit up to the point where it became unbearable to look at, even with the helmet's screen. Hinata squinted her eyes against the light and felt her nerves jump when she not only felt but heard a thundering boom take place in her hands.

At first there was a deathly silence, like the silence after a gun-shot goes off when people are trying to comprehend what exactly it was that they just heard.

Hinata immediately snapped her eyes open and then wished she hadn't. There in her hands, where the star should have been, was nothing.( Well, not quite nothing.) White cosmic particles floated around Hinata while she stared at the scene dumbfounded.

Then out of nowhere, Hinata gasped when she felt something like two arms wrap around her waist. In an instant, a great tug sent Hinata lurching down as her eyes widened.

'_What is this_?' Hinata thought as she watched the tiny cosmic particles of the supernova star start to slip through her fingers.

'**You're being sent back to Earth.'**

'_But why?' _Hinata thought back up as she reached down to try and unwrap the invisible arms from around her waist.

'**It was what you wished for. To be with Naruto-kun, even if he was on Earth.'**

Hinata's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. Abruptly, the arms around Hinata's waist tightened. They slowly started pulling Hinata down. She struggled fruitlessly and reached out for what had once been the star that she caught while watching all the other bright lights slowly dim and fade out of focus.

The arms wouldn't budge and they soon pulled Hinata through Earth's gravitational field where they gained speed. It was when Hinata was pulled through the atmosphere that the arms loosened. They quickly unwrapped from around her waist and retracted from wherever they came from.

For a moment, Hinata was at peace because she thought that she had broken free. That is until she noticed that she was still falling. Falling from her beloved dream. Her dream of outer space and space exploration. Her dream of dancing with the stars...

That's when things turned even stranger. All of Hinata's space gear gradually vanished, leaving Hinata in only her clothes that she would normally wear on Earth as her hair splayed and whipped around her.

Grunting with determination, Hinata struggled to somehow break free from her decent. When she couldn't break free, Hinata let out her anger and frustration by screaming, "Nooooo," at the top of her lungs at the heavens and sky above.

And with that, Hinata gave up all resistance and grudgingly accepted her fall. With a final huff, she closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheeks.

And so she fell. Through the sky, through the clouds, and right back down to Earth. Yes, Hinata fell like a sleeping angel falling from Heaven.

And that is how Hinata awoke.

She was flailing her arms and legs wildly, getting them tangled in the sheets as her petite body connected with her bedroom floor. The impact took the breath out of her. Dazed, Hinata opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, paying no heed to her hair, disheveled and strewn around her.

Taking a deep gulp of air, Hinata blinked. She leaned up onto shoulders and closed her eyes, ignoring her alarm clock's annoying buzzing. Letting her head loll back in relaxation, Hinata sighed as she said to herself while running a hand through her hair , "It was just a dream. Just a dream."

* * *

**A/N: So how did everyone like it? I hope it was okay or interesting at the least. What I'm trying to do right now is to switch up and experiment with different styles of writing. You know. Change up the way I do things. So please review and tell me what you think of it. That, and I wanted to create a fic that I haven't seen alot if any in the Naruto genre. For all those that are reading my other story **'Bloodlust Hinata' **I'm sorry if your disappointed in no new chapter. It'll be up in probably 3 weeks at the most. For some reason, I got the sudden urge to go ahead and post the story before I did a whole update of some sorts. Also, for those who are MAJOR space fans like Star Wars, Star Trek, Farascape, Voices of A Distant Star, and Battle Star, don't be afraid to give me tips/advice on things dealing with space. I would love it deeply. I gotta go and get ready for school tomorrow, so all mistakes will be taken care of when I get some free time again Please review. **

**Creativity is Beauty. Better yet, GENIUS. xD  
**


End file.
